Schlaflose Nacht
by Violetta Virus
Summary: Nun Hermione kann nicht schlafen und macht eine interessant Bekanntschaft.


Hallo!

Dies ist meine erste Fan Fiction und war auch Beitrag des HaD-Adventskalenders. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.

Viel Spass beim Lesen!

Violetta Virus

**Disclaimer**: Alles was bekannt ist gehört JK Rowling. Nur Canis gehört mir.

* * *

**Schlaflose Nacht**

Hermione lag im Bett und wälzte sich unruhig von einer Seite auf die Andere. Sie hatte schon verschiedene Einschlafmethoden versucht, aber weder das Aufsagen des großen Einmaleins noch die Erinnerung an die langweiligste Geschichtsstunde haben geholfen. Als sie sich dann beim Schaf Nummer 347 verzählte gab sie auf.

Sie setze sich langsam auf und schlich dann leise zum Fenster. Es war eine sternklare Nacht und der Mond stand hell und voll am Himmel. »Armer Professor Lupin!«, dachte Hermione bei seinem Anblick und seufzte.

Sie ließ ihren Blick über die hell erleuchtete Landschaft unter sich gleiten. Über das Quidditchfeld¸ das still und verlassen da lag; über den See in dem sich die Sterne und der Mond spiegelten. Dann wanderte ihr Blick weiter bis sie Hagrids Hütte erreichte. Von dort war es nur ein Sprung in den Verbotenen Wald. Sie liebte es ihn sich anzuschauen. Von hier oben sah er so harmlos aus und sie würde ihn gerne erkunden. Aber da sie wusste, dass es verboten und vor allem gefährlich war ließ sie es. Vielleicht, wenn sie drei mit der Schule fertig waren, vielleicht konnte sie die Jungs dann überreden mit ihr den Wald zu erforschen. Hagrid und Fang kämen bestimmt gerne mit.

Sie hing eine Weile ihren Gedanken nach, als sie, fast eingenickt, eine Bewegung war nahm. Sie schreckte hoch und sah genauer hin. Ein Mann kam aus dem Wald. Er ging langsam und vorsichtig, als wollte er nicht gesehen werden. Wäre der Mond nicht so hell gewesen hätte sie ihn auch nicht bemerkt. Er schien mit den Schatten der Nacht zu verschmelzen. Als eine kleine Wolke den Mond verdeckte, hätte sie ihn fast aus den Augen verloren. Aber sie konnte ihn doch wieder finden. Er war stehen geblieben und sah sich das Schloss an.

Hermione hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass es nicht das erste Mal war, das er dort stand. Er sah aus als gehörte er dahin. Sie blinzelte verwirrt und wollte nun wissen was es mit diesem Mann auf sich hat. Sie schlich sich leise runter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, durch das Portraitloch und dann hinunter zum Schlossportal. Sie hatte Glück und traf weder auf Filch noch auf einen der Lehrer. Vorsichtig öffnete sie das Portal und huschte hinaus. Sie ging an der Mauer entlang bis sie ihn sah. Er stand immer noch da und schaute das Schloss an. Er hatte sie noch nicht bemerkt und sie nutze die Zeit um ihn zu Mustern. Er war recht groß und hatte lange strubbelige braune Haare. ›Er sieht fast so aus wie Sirius auf den Fandungsphotos‹, dachte Hermione. ›Nur die Augen, die sind anders. Der Anblick des Schlosses scheint ihn traurig zu machen.‹

Sie stand schon eine ganze Weile dort, bevor er sie bemerkte. Ein erschrockener und misstrauischer Ausdruck erschien auf seinem Gesicht. Er wandte sich ab und lief Richtung Wald, aber Hermione sprang vor und konnte ihn aufhalten.

»Lass mich los!«, rief er panisch aus. Sie zuckte zurück und lies ihn los. Sofort rannte er wieder Richtung Wald. »Warte!«, rief sie ihm hinterher und folgte ihm zum Wald. Er blieb abrupt stehen und funkelte sie zornig an. »Was willst du? Warum schläfst du nicht, wie die anderen?« fragte er barsch.

»Ich … ich konnte nicht schlafen und sah sie hier unten stehen. Ich dacht sie wollten vielleicht zu Professor Dumbledore und da die Tür nachts verschlossen ist…«

»So, so, du wolltest mich einfach herein bitten. Ganz schön leichtsinnig. Aber noch leichtsinniger ist es allein nach draußen zu kommen. Wäre es nicht schlauer einen Lehrer Bescheid zu sagen, anstatt allein nach draußen zu kommen?«, fragte er höhnisch grinsend. Hermione musste schlucken. Daran hatte sie Tatsächlich nicht gedacht. Gut dass die Jungs nicht wissen wie dumm sie sich angestellt hatte, aber vielleicht werden sie es ja bald erfahren…

»Was werden sie jetzt tun?«, fragte sie und wich ein paar Schritte zurück. Ein Lächeln zuckte über sein Gesicht. »Keine Angst! Heute Nacht bin ich nicht gefährlich.«

»In den anderen Nächten schon?«, wollte sie nun wissen. Langsam wurde sie neugierig. ›Verdammt Hermione, deine Neugier bringt dich noch mal um!‹, schalte sie sich.

Er konnte in ihrem Gesicht sehen, dass Neugier und Vorsicht einen Kampf fochten. Allerdings sah es so aus als würde die Vorsicht verlieren. »Nun die Anderen Nächte verbringe ich tief im Wald. Dort muss man gefährlich sein, sonst lebt man nicht lange!«, beantwortete er ihre Frage. »Aber … aber was machen sie den dort?« Hermione war von seiner Aussage verwirrt. ›Warum sollte jemand freiwillig dort leben? Vor allem wenn er weiß, dass es gefährlich ist.‹ Sie musterte ihn erneut. Aus der Nähe konnte sie die feinen Narben in seinem Gesicht und an seinen Händen erkennen. Sie sahen aus als kämen sie von Zähnen oder Klauen. Als sie merkte, dass auch er sie beobachtet, senkte sie verschämt ihren Blick. So fiel ihr auf, dass er barfuss war und seine Füße sehr mitgenommen aussahen. Sie waren voller Kratzer und Schnitte. Ein Teil blutete auch noch leicht. Sie stieß einen spitzen Schrei aus. »Was ist mit ihren Füßen geschehen? Die sehen aus, als seien sie über Glas oder durch ein Rosenbeet gelaufen!« Er sah an sich herunter und musterte nun auch seine Füße. »Das ist nicht schlimm und es tut auch nicht weh!« versuchte er sie zu beruhigen. Doch Hermione bestand darauf, dass er sich ins Gras setzt, damit sie seine Füße verarzten kann. Er kapitulierte vor ihrer Hartnäckigkeit und ließ sich vorsichtig ins Gras nieder.

Sie rief mit ‚Accio' den Krug Wasser von ihrem Nachtisch und eins ihrer Handtücher zu sich. Sie machte sich daran, erst mal das Blut und den Dreck weg zu waschen.

»O Je! Das letzte Mal als ich solche Füße gesehen habe, war als ich ungefähr sieben und wollte unbedingt zu Fuß nach Amerika laufen. Natürlich hatte ich mir meine besten Schuhe angezogen Ein paar schwarze Lackschuhe. Die habe ich allerdings nach kurzer Zeit ausgezogen und weggeworfen, da mir die Füße so wehtaten. Also bin ich Barfuss weiter gewandert. Meine Eltern waren ziemlich erleichtert als sie mich fanden. Und das Bild meiner Füße hängt immer noch an der Wand im Treppenhaus. Aber warum haben sie so dreckige Füße? Es hat doch in letzter Zeit nicht geregnet.« Er sah sie erstaunt an, musste dann aber herzhaft lachen. Sie sah von seinen Füßen hoch.

»Was ist so witzig?« fragte sie leicht verwirrt. »Die ganze Situation!«, antwortet er ziemlich außer Atem. Sie zog fragend eine Augenbraue hoch und er sprach weiter: »Na ja. Du sitzt hier draußen mitten in der Nacht und erzählst einem Fremden Geschichten aus deiner Kindheit, während du seine Füße verarztest. Ist doch schon irgendwie komisch, oder findest du es normal?« Nun musste sie auch lachen. »Sie haben Recht. Okay, ich heiße Hermione Granger!« Sie reichte ihm ihre Hand. Schmunzelnd ergriff er sie. »Nenn mich Canis. Und hör bitte auf mich zu siezen, ja?« »Gut!« Sie machte sich daran seine Füße weiter zu Verarzten.

Nach ein paar Minuten brach sie erneut das Schweigen. »Wie hast du dir die Füße denn nun so aufgerissen?« Er sah sie nun nachdenklich an und schaute dann in den Himmel. Hermione konnte den Vollmond sehen, der sich in seinen Augen spiegelte.

»Ich weiß nicht wann es Anfing, aber irgendwann registrierte ich, dass meine Mutter mich einmal im Monat vor meinen Geschwistern behütete. Ich verstand es anfangs nicht, erst als ich älter wurde. Den Schmerz der Verwandlung hatte ich schon gespürt, aber da ich ihn von Anfang an kannte, dachte ich er wäre normal. Als ich mir meiner Umwelt mehr und mehr bewusst wurde fielen mir die Veränderungen auf, die sich nach dem Schmerz einstellten. Ich konnte meine Geschwister nicht mehr riechen und auch nicht mehr verstehen. Meine Augen wurden auch schlechter und mir war kalt. Meine Mutter ließ mich zwar eng an sie gekuschelt schlafen, aber kalt war mir doch immer. Irgendwann fragte ich meine Mutter und sie verriet mir, dass ich ein Wolfsmensch bin.«

Bei diesen Worten zog Hermione scharf Luft ein und sah ihn mit erschrockenen Augen an. »Aber Wolfsmenschen sind nur ein Mythos. Es gibt keinen Beweis für ihre Existenz.« »Nun sie sind recht selten und werden meistens auch nicht sehr alt, da die Wölfe sie oft nach der Verwandlung töten. Daher schleich ich mich jeden Vollmond aus dem Wald. Als Mensch hätte ich im Wald keine Chancen.« Er sah sie traurig an. »So gehöre ich weder ganz in deine Welt noch ganz in ihre. Eines Abends traf ich Hagrid und er erzählte mir viel über das Leben der Menschen und er zeigte mir die Ländereien. Er sorgte auch dafür, dass die Wölfe mich in ruhe lassen. Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft ihn heute zutreffen. Weißt du wo er ist? Fang schien vorhin allein in der Hütte zu sein.«

Hermione überlegte kurz und dann fiel ihr wieder ein, was Hagrid nach dem Abendessen zu McGonagall sagte als sie am Griffindortisch vorbei gingen. »Er sagte er müsste heute Nacht etwas Wichtiges in London erledigen. Was genau, weiß ich aber nicht.« »Macht ja nichts. Ich kann mich heute Nacht ja auch mit dir unterhalten. Oder willst du lieber wieder hoch in Schloss und schlafen? Du musst morgen bestimmt früh raus.« Auf einmal wirkte er um sie besorgt. Sie musste grinsen. »Nein, ich bin nicht mehr müde. Ich bleibe heute Nacht bei dir. Aber wie wäre es, wenn du mit ins Schloss kommst? Wir könnten uns in den Gemeinschaftsraum vor den Kamin setzen?« »Nein, lass uns lieber draußen bleiben. Ich mag geschlossene Räume nicht. Außerdem habe ich eine leichte Abneigung gegen Feuer. Das muss am Wolf liegen. Aber wir könnten hinter Hagrids Hütte gehen. Dort ist ein Unterstand.« »Stimmt. Wir stehen dort wenn wir Unterricht haben und es regnet.«

Sie stand auf und schickte ihren Krug und das Handtuch wieder zurück. Dann gingen sie hinter Hagrids Hütte und setzten sich neben einander. Sie lehnten ihren Rücken an die Wand. Von dort konnten sie durch die Bäume tief in den verbotenen Wald schauen. Hermione seufzte bei dem Anblick leicht auf. Er wand sich ihr zu und sah den sehnsüchtigen Blick in ihren Augen.

»Du solltest dem Wald nicht so einen Blick zuwerfen. Es könnte sein, dass er dich erhört.« Sie sah ihn fragend an. »Wie meinst du das?« »Dort drin gibt es Kreaturen, die dir das Gefühl geben, dass du unbedingt zu ihnen willst. Aber sobald du bei ihnen bist, bringen sie dich um. Er heißt ja auch nicht ohne Grund, der Verbotene Wald.« »Was sind das für Kreaturen? Ich weiß, dass es dort Zentauren, Riesenspinnen, Wölfe und noch ein paar andere mehr oder weniger gefährliche Wesen. Aber von einem, das einen zu sich ruft hab ich noch nicht gehört. Aber erforschen möchte ich den Wald schon. Allerdings nicht allein, sondern zusammen mit meinen Freunden. Du könntest dich dann ja auch anschließen!« Sie schaute ihn erwartungsvoll an, aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf. »Ich muss dir dringend davon abraten in den Wald zu gehen. Es ist wirklich viel zu gefährlich. Die meisten Wesen dulden Hagrid nur, weil er sie versteht und mit ihnen befreundet seien will. Außerdem ist er größer als die meisten Wesen. Wenn er nur ein Mensch wäre hätte er dort drin nicht die geringste Chance.« »Gut ich verspreche dir nicht ohne Hagrid hinein zu gehen. Wenn er mit kommen wollte, würdest du dich uns dann anschließen? Wir würden auf einen Vollmond warten bevor wir starten. Außerdem bring ich dir ein paar ordentliche Wanderschuhe mit.« Er starrte eine Weile ohne zu antworten in den Wald. Hermione hatte fast aufgegeben auf eine Antwort zu warten. Doch er antwortete: »Okay! Wenn Hagrid mitkommt und auch deine Freunde, dann werde ich euch eine Nacht begleiten. Sobald der Tag anbricht, werde ich aber wieder verschwunden sein.« »Gut schlag ein!« Sie hielt ihm erneut ihre Hand hin und diesmal ergriff er sie ohne zögern und besiegelte damit sein Versprechen.

* * *

Falls sie euch gefallen hat oder auch nicht, bitte ein Review! flehend gucken 


End file.
